


Undercover

by Deannie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie





	Undercover

His palms were sweating now, and he pulled his baseball cap further down over his eyes in pure nervousness. It wasn't his usual headgear--this one was black with a logo that would be familiar to everyone who saw him at the upscale hotel he was entering. The cap was actually part of the plan--mask yourself in mundanity. He chuckled at the terminology. The word meant something very different where he was going. In black ops, it was a virtue. Here, it was a curse.

But this operation was as well-planned as any sanctioned offensive he'd ever been a party to. Location was key. Denver wasn't far enough away. Kansas City--better, but still too close. Baltimore wasn't safe--hell, the Eastern Seaboard wasn't safe anymore. Not after that close call in Newark. He'd known at the time that he should have been more careful, but the prize had been too good to pass up--it was worth the heart attack he'd nearly suffered as a result. And of course, in Chicago... Well, family was almost more trouble, in the long run.

Vancouver, though? Far enough away to avoid suspicion, another country... His vacations were usually thwarted, so no one would think that this long weekend was anything more than an impromptu holiday--instead of a trip he'd finalized months ago. And hell, they'd always buy the fishing story. It was his classic excuse, and he'd worked very hard to cultivate it. A flight to a remote cabin in Minnesota, lacking all the comforts of home save running water, took roughly the same amount of time as a trip out here.

And this was _so_ much better than fishing!

"Hi!"

He startled, relaxing as he recognized the young woman before him from previous gatherings of this sort. She looked to be half his age--many of them were half his age, in fact, which sometimes left him feeling like a lech. Except that many of them knew a hell of a lot more about these things than he was ever likely to know!

"Hey," he replied, schooling his features into a blander look He gave her his cover name and took the packet from her, smiling when she pointed out the schedule. He looked it over carefully, noting the "panels" he'd want to take adavntage of, including a particularly interesting discussion of torture that a well-known dominatrix was planning on running.

He was just in time to catch another panel of interest, and he hurried past a throng of attendees who were discussing the latest literature and headed for the "theater."

He took a place in the back. As always. It didn't do to draw attention to himself--he was conspicuous enough in this setting. He saw a few of the participants glance his way. Some had looks of blatant unease, some showed varying degrees of interest--including a rather cute blond guy of about 26 or 27. Some who looked back to scope him out would never be interested...

He sighed, thinking of another person who would never be interested. Maybe that was why he needed to disappear to these things every once in a while. Sexual frustration. God knew he got enough glimpses of sex at these underground weekends--it should be keeping him satisfied. 

But glimpses were all he had, both here and at home, and it just wasn't enough. It was never going to be enough. 

Desperate for anything to pull him out of his increasingly morose thoughts, he tuned in to the woman who had just taken a seat in front of the restless audience. 

"Hi everybody!" she greeted them, smiling as a number of people parroted the phrase back in mock derision. "This panel is on slash." 

Jack O'Neill, aka "Flyboy," settled in, folding up his con packet roughly and losing himself in the intricacies of his latest fanfic convention. 

* * *  
The End


End file.
